Bewitched
by kouhas
Summary: It was terrible, wicked even, how you have wronged the one man who ever loved you. [alibaba/reader]


**/spoiler free, takes place years later, King!Alibaba**

Maybe in the back of your mind, there lay guilt.

You wrapped your arms tighter against this stranger's neck, digging your nails into your own skin. With each buck deeper in you, you gasped and inwardly shivered at the brush of your breasts and his chest. Your ability to concentrate, to make reason from the unreasonable, was escaping you. What was happening here was nothing short of whorish behavior. Lying with another man, while you were in a relationship… perhaps with a baby on the way considering your morning nausea.

"M-mm!— Ha— Ah!" you airily sigh. You buried your head into the stranger's neck, which pulsed with huffs.

A greasy chuckle made your skin crawl. "You're tight, little lady!" You tightened around him. "Oh, _fuck_." Hot, sticky breath hit your ear. It was kind of repulsive, how this man was so easily seduced. How in just seconds, he prodded along your body and groped at parts of you not even your betrothed had. The fact that this guy was inside you filled you with disgust and contempt, and a dirtiness that couldn't be washed off.

Beads of sweat rolled off your skin.

He then took your lips in a greedy, desperate embrace with his own. His tongue hastily mingled with yours, with no sense of delicacy or technique. Just sloppy. He quickly began to bite at your skin, clawed at it, salivated over your body, pumped harder and slammed you onto him – anything to claim you. He was an animal, but not in the erotic fashion you desired from your lover.

Something glinted in your eye. It was time for the final act.

"N-no!" you pleaded. "Stop! I belong only to my beloved!" you wept. You threw weak blows at the man's face. He cried out, and immediately threw you down to the ground in anger. You let out a whimper at the contact.

"Are you mad!?" he spat.

"The question is," a hand was placed on his shoulder, "are you?" The voice had come in a hiss from behind him.

The poor man stood stiff, and you imagined his thick fear coiling around him, like a snake constricting its prey. Just like that, all of his breath was being wrung out of his body. He sputtered and stood to the side, all too frozen by horror as your lover stepped past him.

Those murderous eyes of amber were now comforting and soft on your figure. Alibaba stroked the false tears from your cheek and laid a kiss where they had fallen. He then draped robes around your sullied, naked body.

"My lord…" you whispered. Alibaba shushed you with the gentlest of smiles, and sharply turned.

The man backed into the wall, cowering in the unwavering gaze of your lover.

Alibaba's face dulled into sheer disdain. Calmly, but with an edge that made it a definite _order_, he gritted, "Leave. Never show your face in this country ever again. Perhaps then, I'll forgive you."

With a shaken cry, the man dashed out the room, not before he knocked over a couple of chairs and stumbled on his own feet.

You feigned relief and joy, and ran into Alibaba's back. You enveloped him in what he'd think was a grateful hug from behind.

"Oh, Alibaba, I love you," you cried. You could see his blush even in such dimness. Youth.

"I-I…" his voice was lost. He didn't know what to say or do, besides scratch his head. You imagined his wide smile and eager eyes, in his animated face. Naiveté.

Your eyes, unbeknownst to him, narrowed as your head remained against his back. "My dear, why didn't you kill that man?"

"… I guess… it would've been needless bloodshed…" Alibaba then nodded his head, confident in his answer.

"… I see," you return.

You scowled in silence.

Yes, you concluded, this husband of yours was weak.

All. Too. _Weak_.

* * *

**idk what this was but i liked it! a nice change of pace. i was sorta iffy on making 'you' the antihero though ^^;**

**i always find my writing to be vague and confusing, so if you need me to clear it up: you're basically a deceitful bitch who alibaba thinks is a lovely wife and you do all this shit to make him your idealistic strong and heartless lover! yay**

**and then, i find that explaining things i ruin their significance ^^; **

**please critique, comment, or give any sort of feedback because it is appreciated uvu;**


End file.
